Cooler Than Me
by 4ever-and-always-invisible
Summary: "Oh, that's my sister, Jade, she just came here over the summer after our grandfather died. She used to live on an island-" You stopped listening after that. 'Egbert has a sister? Why didn't he tell me' You thought. Well of course you know damn well why he didn't he tell you, naturally, but still. Rated T for Language. (Come on it's Homestuck I'm sure you guys are used to it)
1. Dave's POV

_"You got designer shades,_  
_Just to hide your face_  
_And you wear them around like you're cooler than me._  
_And you never say "Hey"_  
_Or "Remember my name?"_  
_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me."_

* * *

Dave's POV

"_Dave_!" You jolt awake you half sister Rose spray cold water on your face.

"What the hell!" You scream at her, your voice rising an octave. Your name is Dave Strider, in case you didn't know that already. You groan and lie in bed with a pillow over your drenched face. You roll off of your bed and crawl over to your closet. Dude, put your damn shades on! You grab your black jeans and a white shirt with ACDC on it, and you grab your red jacket. You find your black beanie and pull it over your snowy blonde hair. You make your way to you bathroom and brush your teeth, wash your face, and comb through your hair.

"Dave! Come on! We are going to be late! It's the freaking first day back at school!" You don't need to eat. You can wait 'til lunch or something.

"For you," You say. "For me it is my first day out of three hundred and sixty in hell!"

"Come on! It's only our sophomore year I don't want to be late!"

"I'm coming!" You roll your eyes at your older step-sis grab your black and white Converse and head downstairs. She's not that old. Just by a few days but she acts like an adult sometimes.

* * *

"Come on." You mock her valley girl/british accent. You walk out the door without her and start walking to school with your longboard in hand. Your board is pretty sweet, all black on the bottom with a picture of a phoenix in red and orange. You stride a few steps and roll your longboard along the pavement shifting your weight side to side to make yourself swerve.

You look behind you to see Rose rolling a few feet away.

"Dave, wait up!"

'_Oh no._' You think to yourself.

"Egbert." You mutter bitterly.

"Hey man." John speaks. You roll your eyes at him, even though he can't see, and reply back,

"Hey."

"So, you ready for another school year?" He asks.

"Nope."

"Me neither." You adjust your shades so they sit better on your nose, hiding your eyes. After rolling down a few blocks with Egbert, you check on Rose but don't see her.

* * *

'_She must've taken the easy route_.' You shrug to yourself. When you arrive at the school you look around for Rose and see her talking to a girl with black hair and rounded glasses. Kind of like Egbert's but they look smokin' on her.

"Hey," You start. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Oh, that's my sister, Jade, she just came here over the summer after our grandfather died. She used to live on an island-" You stop listening after that. '_Egbert has a sister? Why didn't he tell me_?' You thought. Well of course you know damn well why the little fucker didn't tell you, naturally, but still.

"Damn." You half whisper.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. _No_. _N.O_. No way Dave, don't you even think about it." John says firmly.

"What?"

"You make her think you like her then ig-"

"Dude c'mon, have you met me? I wouldn't do that to your little island sis." John makes a face.

"Dude you were doing that in our first year. I don't want you near her that much. No offense man, but you're trouble."

"Don't worry." You put your hands up in surrender. You look back at Jade, and she is walking over here. She waves at Egbert and she gives you a curious look. Your face grows hot. That's unusual. You start pulling at your Muse bracelet. Quit fiddling you little twat! She walks up and hugs Egbert. The wind blows her hair in your direction and you capture her flowery scent. You exhale, _dreamily_? Dude. What is up with you? '_I don't know!_' You think.

* * *

She whispers in her brother's ear and he says,

"Jade, this is my friend Dave." He gives you a look of warning. You roll your eyes even though he can't see them. You adjust your shades and extend your hand. She looks strangely familiar. Like a girl you met when you were little. She takes it and smiles, while you keep your straight face, other than a noticeable blush. '_What?!_' You think. Embrace it bro. Oh look at that even more noticeable. '_Ah!_' Calm down you hopeless idiot. Say something inelegant.

"Uh…" _Perfect_ asshole you're a genius. After a while John cuts in and says,

"Well, Jade, you might want to find your first class. Rose and I have to go or we'll be late."

"Okay. I guess." She says, her voice like a melody. She turns to you.

"Um…" You start and then cough to clear your throat. "You uh… Want me to show you around?"

"Sure." She says shyly. '_Holly shit she's adorable._' You think.

* * *

**Hello mortals! I hope you like this new story. Hopefully later the chapters shall be longer but for now, they are kind of short. Either way I hope you enjoyed it. I might put the next chapter in Jade's point of view, Im not sure yet... But feel free to leave a comment, flames are excepted. **

**Later! :3**


	2. Jade's POV

Jade P.O.V

You walk into you new school. Your name is Jade Harley and you are a badass.

At least that is what John told you to say to yourself when you get nervous. Nervous does not even fathom how freaked out you are right now. You have never been to a school before. You have always been home-schooled. Well, you went to a school when you were six, but that was more like a social than school considering you didn't learn anything. Hell, you haven't even been around city people since you were seven. Your phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade! It's John." You can hear him smiling.

"Hello. You say quietly." You smile; one of those smiles where you lips just barely curl up.

"What's wrong?" He asks curiously over the phone.

"Nothing, it's just. It's so cold here. And there are so many people." John laughs lightly.

"C'mon. You'll learn to love it here! I know it." You sigh inwardly.

"I just sent my friend Rose over to find you. Are you at the front of the school by the band room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool, see you soon." He hangs up and you and you pull out your book, 'Eleanor and Park.' You hope that you have a better first day than poor Eleanor. Out of the corner of you eye you can see someone walking over; a girl with blonde hair. She wears dark clothing and has a dark-ish aura reminiscing off her that you can feel as she comes closer.

"Hello? Jade?" You look up from you book and see.

"Uh, yeah. Are you Rose?"

"Yes! Hello, it's nice to meet you Jade. John talks a lot about you." She exclaims.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too. And that's good. I am glad I won't be too unknown this year." She laughs lightly.

"I am sure you will have a grand time here. And don't worry, you can always hang out with me John, or Dave if you would like." She smiles.

"John so likes you. He talked about you every conversation we had on Pesterchum." You tell her.

"I know. He is quite adorable." She blushes slightly.

"So, what year are you?" You ask.

"Sophomore, same as you, I believe?"

"Yeah."

"So you and John are twins?"

"Yeah. He was born first though, so he kind of gets the older sibling title." She laughs at this. You look over at John and see a guy with a black beanie covering his snowy white. He has shades that hide his eyes and he wears a red jacket over a white ACDC shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white Converse. He holds a skateboard with an orange, white, and red design across the bottom.

* * *

"Hey, is that Dave?" You point at the guys talking to John.

"Yeah, he's my step brother. He is annoying as hell, but he's alright." You tilt your head to the side studying him. Rose nudges you with her elbow, you look up at her and she wiggles her eyebrows at you. You blush and try to fight the smile that is appearing on your face. You see Dave look over at you. He nods in your direction and John turns around, then turns back and starts shouting at him. Using hand gestures making his statement clear. You blush, knowing they are talking about you.

"Jade, you're blushing." Rose smiles even wider.

"Shut up." You blush more and then you both start laughing insanely.

"C'mon. Let's go introduce you." She tugs you along. You sign knowing that there is no way to work around the inevitable. You wave at John as you approach and you give John a quizzical look. You can kind of see the outline of his eyes, but you can't tell what color they are. He has freckles peppered across his face. He blushes and starts tugging at a black Muse bracelet hanging on his wrist. He stops soon after he realizes he is doing it.

You give John a hug and look at Dave again. The cold wind blows your hair in your face and you push it away. Dave looks oddly familiar. Something about his glasses make you feel nostalgic.

"Say something I could cut the awkwardness with a knife if I wanted to right now." You whisper to John.

"Jade, this is my friend Dave." He shoots a glare at Dave. He adjusts his shades and extends his hand. You take it and give him a small smile. He keeps a straight face, other than a noticeable blush. He turns an even more brilliant shade of red as you retract your hand after a while. You feel your face heat up slightly.

"Uh…" He says still staring at you.

"Well, Jade, you might want to find your first class. Rose and I have to go or we'll be late." John cuts in after a while.

"Okay. I guess." You say waving to John and Rose before you turn to Dave.

"Um…" He starts and then coughs to clear his throat.

"You uh… Want me to show you around?"

"Sure." Sure say shyly.

He sticks his skateboard in his backpack; it sticks out a bit and then cautiously grabs your hand. He blushes deeply and then turns away from you hoping you didn't notice. You can feel your face heating up as well. He pulls you along inside.

"Um… Can I, uh, see y-your schedule?" He stutters cutely. "Shit." He winces, cursing to himself. You laugh lightly. And he blushes once again.

"Sure." You hand him the paper you got in the mail about a week ago. He is still holding your hand. He looks over the paper and then looks at you sort of dreamily, you think…? '_He is pretty adorable._' You think to yourself. You look at your shoes, then back at your intertwined hands. He follows your gaze, and then blushes some more.

* * *

"S-sorry." He says but doesn't pull away. You walk to your first class; you receive a few glares from the girls lingering in the halls along with some guys that looked too stoned to move. Once you arrive at your first period class Dave and you walk in. He hesitantly pulls away to talk the teacher.

"Mrs. Young, Jade is a new student here. Would I be able to give her a tour of the school?" He says coolly

"I suppose. But tomorrow, you will not have an excuse to not show up Mr. Strider." She glares at him. You can see him smirk.

"Yes Linda." He says and walks back to you. Mrs. Young looks flustered and is yelling at him when you walk you.

"So, I am guessing you are the 'most wanted' guy at this school."

"Yeah, in more ways than one too." He sighs and then smirks. You blush. '_Where did that come from?_' You ask yourself. '_I mean he was just all shy and shit and now he is all __flirtatious__._'

"What's up?" He asks, his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You're scowling." He takes your hand and blushes.

"Nothing." You say.

"It is obviously something." His shoulder bumps against yours and you almost fall over. Dave's arm wraps protectively around your waist.

"Sorry." He blushes even more.

"It's fine. It was my fault." You both continue walking and Dave flirts and makes jokes trying to ease the tension and your nervousness.

* * *

The lunch bell rings and you and Dave find Rose and John sitting down having a deep discussion.

"He so likes her! I don't like it. I just don't trust him to take care of her."

"I know, John, but come on."

"Have you seen the way he looks at her, it's like she is already his property!"

"No he looks at her in an adoring way. Nothing to do with ownership." John sighs. "Plus, they'd be so cute together!"

"Hey guys." Dave smiles. John glares at him seeing your interlocking hands. Rose smirks at you and then raises an eyebrow at Dave.

"Get your hand the fuck away from my sister." John says threateningly. You both blush and Dave hesitantly pulls his hand away. You miss the warmth his hand supplied. It is too cold for your liking out here. Dave sits down at the table next to you, holding your hand underneath so John can't see.

"So, are you guys like a _thing_ already?" Rose asks, wiggling her eyebrows at the both of you.

"N-no." Dave stutters, blushing slightly. John grunts.

"_Good_." You let go of Dave's hand and he pouts a bit. You grab the collar of John's shirt and lead him away from the table, and inside.

"John what is up with you?" You ask him.

"Nothing. Just don't want him messing with you. Every girl he has ever dated he has treated like shit." He says.

"Oh." You look at your shoes. Feeling like an idiot for holding his hand.

"Listen, Rose says he really likes you. But I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Jeez, way to be cliché." You smile softly. He laughs a bit and pulls you into a hug. He is taller than you now. About six foot. Dave has to be about six three. While you are five six, and Rose is about five seven.

"Look, I'll be careful. Okay?" You give him a reassuring smile.

"Okay."

"You don't have to worry. Dave is your best friend right?"

"Other than you, yes."

"Okay, so quit being angry okay. I can handle this. I lived on a island with only my grandfather, and a rifle my whole life, give me some credit." You joke.

"Okay. I'll stop." He laughs. You both walk back to the table to a guilty looking Dave.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, again it is kind of short, but the next chapter I make should be longer, I promise. So... I think about tomorrow I should be done editing, or sooner. Sorry if this story kind sucks, I am kind of trying to get through a writers block thing. I have school in two weeks, so I am kind of freaking out about that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Later! :3**


	3. Remember My Name

Jade's POV

It's your second week at this school and you have learned that you have grown to hate it. The people are just so; stupid. And what the hell is '_Yolo_'? Most of the guys sag their pants. You have your normal people who wear jeans or shorts like John. Others, like Dave, wear skinny jeans that are either way too tight or okay. Speaking of Dave, he hasn't talked to you since the first week you came here. He now walks around with his people and they talk and laugh. Sometimes he'll sit at the same table as you John, Rose, and your new friend Katie, but usually he sits with his people, also known as the '_popular_' crowd.

"Dave! Wait up!" You yell as you grab your bag from you ceramics class. He doesn't even turn back, if anything he quickens his pace. You catch up to him and step in front of him, he tries to move around you but you put both of your hands on his shoulders.

"Hey," you stick your hand out to him. "I'm Jade you must be Dave, you know I feel like we've met before but I'm not sure." You say. He '_Pfts_' and looks away from you. He grabs your hand, not even turning to face you.

"Yeah, Dave Strider, we've met Harlem. What do you want?"

"It's _Harley._" You stare at him for a moment and then retract your hand from his and he blushes slightly but then returns to his earnest face. You cross your arms as the cold winter air blows through the outside corridor.

"Well?" He looks at you, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Nothing. Sorry to bother you, _Strider_." You turn around and you can feel him staring at you.

"Jade!" You hear John yell from behind you. You look back and see him push past Dave giving him a glare. Dave looks hurt.

"Hey Jade, was he bothering you?"

"I wish, he is basically ignoring me."

"I told you! He's a jerk."

"I know. I didn't want to believe it I guess."

"God, he didn't used to be like that."

"Emotionless?"

"Yeah," John says as the two of you walk down the semi-crowded corridor. "He has always been kind of serious. but not like this." Dave walks past the both of you with his gang. The bell rings.

"I gotta go, let me know if anything else happens. I am going to talk to him later, okay?"

"Okay." You say quietly. He walks away leaving you alone in the corridor. You walk as slow as you can to Geometry, not wanting to be there the whole time with Dave. As you approach the class you knock on the door.

"Miss. Harley, you're late." Mr. Scratch says.

"I know, I wasn't feeling too brilliant. But I'm better. Sort of." You glance at Dave, and his head is pointed in your direction.

"Take a seat." He sighs. And you internally groan as you see the only seat is next to Dave. You can see him smirking and you can hear whispers coming from most of the girls and a few guys.

"_Slut._" One of the girls, Terezi, coughs not so smoothly. The class erupts in laughter except Dave, Mr. Scratch, and yourself.

"Settle down. Miss. Pyrope." He gives a warning tone.

"What?"

"Shut up." He says.

"Oh anything for you Scratch" She says seductively.

"That is enough!" He yells.

You sink down into your seat and bury your head into you Geometry book.

"Just, go over your notes, I have to go to the office for a second." He walks out and leaves the door open. You take out your notes and you hear most of Dave's group murmuring about you.

"_She's such a bitch._"

"_Why is she even here?_"

"_You'd think she wouldn't bother to show her face._"

"_Why do you think Dave hung out with her?_"

"_Random act of kindness I guess._"

"_Or he wanted to get some use out of her if you know what I mean._" You'd about had enough. Once Mr. Scratch comes back you look at the clock and gather your things and rush out just as the bell rings for lunch. You already have the homework for next week done, so you don't have to worry about that. You reach the outside lunch area with the college flags hanging from the ceiling. You walk over to John Rose and Katie.

"Hey!" Katie smiles up at you. Katie's tan skin, dark hair and dark brown eyes make her kind of intimidating and beautiful at the same time, and she is one of your best friends. Great personality, she makes you laugh and you absolutely love to talk to her. Unlike Rose who usually talks about John, wizard porn or Black Veiled Brides.

"So, how was class?"

"I got called a slut by Terezi because-"

"Sup guys." Dave says setting his stuff down next to you. You stare at Katie talking to her with your eyes.

'_Speak of the devil_' You roll your eyes.

'_I'm sorry. You want me to talk to him?_' her eyes seem to say. You shake your head no.

"What are you guys doing?" John asks.

"Nothing." You both laugh. You take out your IPod and start listening to Imagine Dragon's, 'Hear Me'. You bring out you assigned reading book, 'Rebecca' and start reading. It's not that you don't like this book, but it is just so boring to read compared to the other books you've read. Rose kicks you under the table and you look up slowly and up at her. She nods to Dave. You look over and he is staring at you. You pause your song.

"What?"

"Nothing." He says and smirks, looking away. You sigh and get up.

"I'm going to go read in the library." You tell them.

"Okay." They all say. You look back as you enter the library (Which is right next to the lunch area) John is yelling at Dave who is wincing at every word he says. He looks over at you and smirks. He gets up and starts walking over to you, John is yelling after him but Rose settles him down. You can see Katie's 'just friends' boyfriend walking over to the table. You roll your eyes at Dave and walk into the library, then run as deep into it as you can. You grab a familiar book, 'Percy Jackson and The Titan's Curse' and sit down at one of the tables in the back. About thirty minutes later you have finished the book and go looking for, 'The Battle of the Labyrinth.' As you walk over to the shelf you see that it's missing.

'_Someone must've checked it out already._' You think you yourself. You feel someone's arms snake around your waist.

"Leave me alone Strider." You spit.

"Don't you want Battle of the Labyrinth?" He holds it up to you, his one arms still pulling you against his chest.

"Yes." You grab for it but he pulls it away from you. You whine and get away from him grabbing 'The Last Olympian' and then walking away. He follows you to your table and leans over your chair looking at the book as well.

"Leave me alone Strider."

"Why?" You look up at him and his eyebrows are knit. '_Is he seriously confused?_' You wonder. You look up at him in some sort of disgust you suppose, get up, put the book away and walk out. Free period is over anyways.

"Come on Jane."

"It's _Jade,_ asshole." You say. Dave stops walking next to you and eventually just goes off to his next class. You head off to Honors English Ten. Thank God you have it with Katie. As you walk into the class all the girls, except Katie, glare at you.

"Slut." Terezi coughs. '_This again?_'

"Excuse me?" Katie stands up.

"Nothing." Terezi's smirk gets wipes off her face.

"Hey." She nods.

"Hello."

"Alright class so today you will be writing short stories. Your main idea has to be your own world and there has to be some sort of conflict in it, as you know. Make it at least two pages, front and back. Finish it by Wednesday. And, go!" Mr. White has to be your favorite teacher. He is just so much more focused and devoted to his job than the other teachers are.

You start to write.  
'My world is grey, blue and black.' You continue writing until you hear banging one the lockers. You look around, but nobody else seems to hear it. You get up and make your way to Mr. White's desk.

"May I go to the restroom?" You ask politely.

"I suppose." He says gesturing towards the door. You head out and follow the banging. You turn a corner and see Dave and some other guy fighting, and it looks like Dave is getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. '_Good. He deserves it_.' You think. You hide behind the wall, and look over so you can see what's going on. Dave get slammed into the lockers and he groans in pain. The guy punches him hard in the gut and Dave wheezes and starts coughing. The guy grabs a fist full of Dave's hair and rams his head into the wall. His shades break from the pressure of the lockers and fall off his face. He opens his eyes and they are red. Blood red.

"Freak." The guy spits.

"Bastard." Dave groans. The guys turns your corner and looks at you in shock at first but then walks off as if he hadn't just beaten the crap out of a guy. You walk up to Dave cautiously. He looks up at you. He doesn't say anything, just tries to sit up so he doesn't look too weak. His lip is split and bleeding, he has a bloody nose and bruises on the side of his face and wrists. Once he manages to sit up you kneel down and cup his face with your hands so you can look at the damage. His eyes widen as you run your fingers along the bruises. He has a few cuts from the lockers on the side of his face as well, basically everywhere you look he has a bruise but or scratch on him.

"Hello, Strider." You sigh. He looks down at his hands.

"Haley."

"_Harley._" You roll your eyes, your eyebrows knitting together in frustration for having to correct him. You sigh, get up, and hold out your hand for Dave. He looks up at you his normal poker face, broken and replaced with a pained expression. You grab his shoulder as lightly as you can and grip his hand. You pull him up and he winces. He bends down slightly to get his backpack and pulls it over one shoulder. You wrap an arm around his middle as he grips your shoulders so he has support. You walk down to the nurses office and you can tell that he is relieved nobody else is in there to see him like this. He pulls out another pair of shades exactly like the other ones he had, and puts them on. The nurse cleans him up, you both trudge down the hallway.

"Could you take me to the bathrooms?" He asks.

"Yeah." You make your way to the bathrooms that are near your Honors English class, you really should explain to Mr. White what happened after school.

You look at Dave's bruised face as you open the door for him and he limps in, placing his hands on the walls so he doesn't fall over.  
You wait for about six minutes and he comes out, his face completely unmarked. You stare in disbelief.

"What?" He raises an eyebrow.

"What happened to all the br-" You are interrupted when he takes out a pale concealer.

"Doesn't it hurt to walk?"

"Like hell, yes. But I can deal with it." He says taking a few steps toward you. You star up at him and you think he is staring down at you but you're not sure because of his damn shades. The bell rings and Dave starts to walk away. You roll your eyes and turn around. Then you hear an almost inaudible,

"T-thanks, Jade." You look back at him but he's already gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have decided to multitask and work on two stories at once. So expect another story coming up and probably slow updates... Sorry...**

**Later!**


	4. Just To Hide Your Face

Dave's POV

It's Jades second week at Sburbia High. You don't talk to her much anymore. You don't want to be caught talking with her by your followers. It's totally understandable because come one, you've got an image to uphold. It's not that big of a deal anyways. You sit at the same table as them sometimes.

"Dave! Wait up!" You hear someone yell as you walk to your locker. You know exactly who is calling you. You don't even bother turning back, but you quicken your pace. Too late! She catches up to you and steps in front of you, dodge her! God damn, she puts her hands on your shoulders stopping you with a firm hold.

"Hey," she sticks her hand out to you.

"I'm Jade you must be Dave, you know I feel like we've met before but I'm not sure." She says. You 'Pft' and looks away from her. You accept her hand but don't look into her captivating green orbs.

"Yeah, Dave Strider, we've met Harlem. What do you want?"

"It's Harley." She stares at you for a moment and then retracts her hand from yours. You blush slightly, and hold a shocked expression on your face. She crosses her arms as the cold winter air blows through the outside corridor. You want to hold her and make her warm but you stand still with your stoic expression.

"Nothing. Sorry to bother you Strider." She turns around and you stare desperately at her. Silently pleading her to talk to you more. You hear the squeak of shoes and look back to see Egderp running.

"Jade!" He pushes past you sending a glare. You wince.

"Hey Jade, was he bothering you?" You hear him ask.

"I wish," She glances back at you then walks with John. "He is basically ignoring me." Your group comes up and tugs you along making random comments or talking about something completely idiotic.

"And she was like, 'I kind of am.' So long story short, she's kind of my girlfriend right now."  
"I am so fucking pretty!"

"You really are!"

You approach Jade and John and hear Egbert yell,

"I told you! He's a jerk."  
"I know. I just didn't want to believe it I guess." You hear her say almost to herself. You feel this pang of immense guilt bitch slap your chest and enclose a cold hand around your throat. You inhale sharply before you cover it up with a stoic expression so you don't look like too much of an idiot. The bell rings and you walk to your locker, your gang clearing out and off to their other classes leaving you alone as everyone else makes it to next period. You grab your Geometry book and run to the class smoothly sliding in before the door closes. Jade isn't there.

* * *

You panic, but of course don't let anyone notice, and sit down. After about thirty or so minutes, which seems like hours, there is a knock on the door.

"Miss. Harley, you're late." Mr. Scratch says.

"I know, I wasn't feeling too brilliant. But I'm better. Sort of." She glances at you. You look at her, she looks so lost and upset. Way to go asshole!

"Take a seat." Scratch sighs. You see her grimace cutely as she notices the only empty seat is next to you. You smirk and hear whispers coming from most of the girls and a few guys.

"Slut." One of the girls, Terezi, coughs not so smoothly. The class erupts in laughter except Jade, Mr. Scratch, and yourself.

"Settle down. Miss. Pyrope." He gives a warning tone.

"What?" She says innocently behind her red tinted glasses.

"Shut up." He says. 'Hell yeah Mr. Scratch!' you think. "Stay after class, I'd like to have a word with you."

"Oh anything for you Scratch." She purrs seductively.

"That is enough!" He yells.

You see Jade sink down into her seat and bury her head into her Geometry book.

"Just, go over your notes, I have to go to the office for a second." He says annoyed. He then walks out and leaves the door open. You take out your notes and hear your group murmuring about Jade.

* * *

_"She's such a bitch."_

_"Why is she even here?"_

_"You'd think she wouldn't bother to show her face."_

_"Why do you think Dave hung out with her?"_

_"Random act of kindness I guess."_

_"Or he wanted to get some use out of her if you know what I mean."_ You'd about had enough. You were about to bitch slap everyone across the face with your skateboard, but Mr. Scratch came back.

* * *

You see Jade look at the clock and gather her things and rush out just as the bell rings for lunch. You gather up your own things and walk out with your cluster of followers right on you heels. You walk to the outside lunch area with the college flags hanging from the ceiling. You see Jade sitting down with Ebert, Rose and that new edition Katie. She already hates you which is bad because she could kill you if she had enough reason to, which she probably already does considering Jade and her are best friends. You walk over to their table and hear Jade talking about what happened during class.

"I got called a slut by Terezi because-"

"Sup guys." You say setting your stuff down next to Jade. You stare at Katie and Jade. They have this weird way of speaking with motions and eye contact. It's kind of creepy but admirable.

Jade rolls her eyes, Katie gives an earnest look, Jade shakes her head. It's all very confusing.

"What are you guys doing?" John pipes up.

"Nothing." They both laugh. Jade takes out her IPod and start listening to Imagine Dragon's, 'Hear Me'. You are sitting so close you can hear every lyric. She then brings out a book called, 'Rebecca' and starts reading. You have to read that book too, it's assigned, but being the dumbass you are you haven't started yet. Rose kicks Jade under the table and glances away from her book slowly. You can see Rose nod to you out of the corner of your eye. She looks at you pausing her music.

"What?"

"Nothing." You smirk, looking away. She sighs and get up.

"I'm going to go read in the library." She speaks.

"Okay." You all say. You watch her as she enters the library (Which is right next to the lunch area) John starts yelling at you and you wince at every word he says,

"_You bastard! Can't you see she is uncomfortable when you're around? All you've done is ignore her! I warned her, and I warned you! I will fucking end you if you keep this up! She-_" He goes on and on, you look over at Jade, who is standing by the entrance of the library and you smirk.

You get up and start walking over to her, John is yelling after you still but slowly stops as you get farther away. Jade rolls her eyes at you and enters the library. You wonder around the giant maze of books for about an hour. She's probably not even in here anymore! You spot her reading A Percy Jackson book and go to find the next one. Once she walks up to the shelf she looks puzzled as she finds that 'The Battle of The Labyrinth' is missing. You put an arm around her waist slyly and she wilts slightly like a dead flower.

* * *

"Leave me alone _Strider_." She spits out.

"Don't you want Battle of the Labyrinth?" You hold it up for her to see, your other arm pulling her to your chest into a backwards hug almost.

"Yes." She grabs for it but pull it away quick enough for her to not get a hold of it. She whines and squirms out of your grasp, grabing 'The Last Olympian' and then walking away. You follow her to a table and lean over her reading the book as well.

"Leave me alone Strider." She says not looking away from the book.

"Why?" You say after a while, your eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She looks up at you with almost a disgusted look and gets up, putting the book away and walking out. You catch up to her,

"Come on Jane." You remember her name perfectly but she looks so adorable when she's flustered.

She turns to you her eyes closed as she yells

"It's _Jade_ you asshole!" You stop, hurt and don't bother catching her as she walks away. You walk to your next class before running into a gigantic tool.

"Hello bastard." He greets with an evil smile on his face.

"Sup douche bag." His eyes narrow. Before you can even process what's happening you are up against a locker and his face is up in yours.

"You dare even say such a thing to me?" You hate the way he speaks, his 'V's sounding like 'W's, and his breath smells like cigarette smoke.

"What the fuck do you want Ampora?"

"I want you the fuck outta my school." He punches you hard in the gut and rams your head against his knee. He slams you into the lockers over and over again. He hits you right in the jaw and nails you right against your nose. Thank god you don't hear or feel anything crack as his fist makes contact with your face. He then punches you again, harder than last time and you wheeze. You taste the metallic and horrific taste of blood, and start coughing. Eridan grabs a fist full of your hair and slams it against the wall. Your shades shatter on contact and fall off the bridge of your bleeding nose.

"Freak." He spits when he sees your blood red eyes.

"Bastard." You groan. He walks away from you and turns down the next hall. You see him stop and look at someone in shock at first but then walks off as if he hadn't just beaten the crap out of you. You groan and hold your side, hopefully that wasn't a teacher Ampora ran into.

You look up to find that there isn't a teacher glaring down at you, but Jade with a worried expression instead. Neither of you says a word. You decide to make it look like your fine and heroically stand up, but fall down again weakly. Jade is examining you with her eyes. You decide to just lean against the lockers and bring your legs up. Jade kneels down and grabs your chin and looks at the damage. Your eyes widen as She runs her fingers across the bruises on you temple, and the bridge of your nose.

* * *

"Hello, Strider." She sighs.

"Hailey." You say looking down at your hands, your face feeling hot.

"_Harley_." She says, her eyebrows knitting together in frustration. She sighs and gets up, reaching a hand out for you. You look up at her with a broken and pained expression. She grabs your shoulder and hand lightly hoping not to hurt you. Well, at least she tried, but unsuccessfully.

She pulls you up and you wince trying not to let whimpers escape from your mouth. You bend down and grab your backpack and sling it over one shoulder. You rest an arm around her shoulders and she has her arm around your torso. She walks you down to the nurses office. You look through the window and are relieved nobody else is in there to see you like this. You pull out another pair of shades, identical to the others and slip them on. The nurse cleans you up and you both trudge down the hallway.

"Could you take me to the bathrooms?" You ask.

"Yeah." You make your way to the bathrooms that are near and English class. She opens the door for you, examining your face and you limp in, placing your hands on the walls so you don't fall over. You open your backpack and bring out some makeup and start applying it to cover up the bruises and cuts. Once you're done you walk out. Jade looks at you in utter disbelief.

"What?" You raise an eyebrow.

"What happened to all the br-" She stops when you take out your pale colored concealer.

"Doesn't it hurt to walk?" She asks.

"Like hell, yes. But I can deal with it." You say taking a few steps toward her. She stares up at you and you look down at her, a soft, flustered expression slowly creeping up onto her face and then the bell rings and you start to walk away. You hear her shoes squeak as she turns around. You turn around with a pained expression, even though she isn't looking and speak almost inaudibly,

"T-thanks, Jade." You know she looked back, but you're already gone walking off to class.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was kind of late... And short... But the next chapter will definitely be longer, okay? I've been kind of invested in Anime lately... I have been watching Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Soul Eater, and Haikyuu, so if you guys watch any of those; you rock.  
I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment if you would like.**

**Later! ~ 4ever-and-always-invisible**


	5. Who You Even Are

Dave's POV

It's been almost a month since Jade arrived. You're ready to admit to yourself that you love Jade. 'Wait, love? Love? Fuck! I'm not in love! What are you talking about?' You think to yourself. You see Jade walking up to John and you smile. You run a hand through your hair and rest it on the back of your neck. She gives him a small hug, like she always does. She takes his hand and they both sit up against one of the walls outside the band room.

Since Jade came here, you decided to be in jazz band. Of course your other friends didn't find it that cool so you were hesitant but Bro thought it would be better if you joined. You, of course, chose the most badass instrument; alto saxophone (A/N I play said instrument). Jade, you found out, has been playing the base guitar, just like your Bro, since she was living with John when they were little. She said that her grandfather's friend taught her and John to play the keyboard and the base guitar. Rose sings in choir... You hate to admit that she is as badass, as your saxophone playing; but she is.

You see John walk off, probably to get Rose. You walk over to her and stair down at her nonchalantly.

Her eyes are a remarkable green, like emeralds. Her hair is shiny, and looks so damn soft.

"What?"

"Huh?" You come out of your trance.

"You were staring at me."

"Oh um… Yeah. Your eyes are kind of hypnotizing." You grin, that comment earning you a blush from Jade.

"Whatever." She says then looks back down at her book. 'Did I do something wrong? She sounds angry' Of course she angry dipshit, you never talk to her!  
"Hey Dave." A girl, named Vriska, says as she walks past the both of you.

"Um, hey?" You nod. She giggles and walks off with Terezi. You can see the glare and harsh finger she sends towards Jade.

"Friend of yours?" You ask her. She nods.

"Oh yeah. We're grand friends." She never looks up from her book. You stare at her. Her body is fit, yet curvy. Her hair is wavy. She has tan skin with a few freckles sprinkled across her nose. You wish you could kiss every single on of them. You find yourself resting your head against her temple, she jumps slightly, and you stare at her adoringly. Dude! What is happening to you? You don't know, but you find that you don't care.

"What's wrong?" You whisper. You can feel her fast heartbeat slow down.

"Nothing" She squeaks slightly.

"What happened?" You ask softly.

"I don't know if you remember but she called me a slut in front of our entire Geometry class." She glares.

"Oh." You say, looking down a bit. After a while of silence you wrap your arms around Jade's waist and bring her closer to you. You can feel her heart beat speed up and her breathing get a bit shallow. Is she panicking? Oh fuck, what if you are creeping her out? Is she scared?

"Sorry." You let go of her and move away a bit.

"It's fine." She looks back at her book, blushing crimson.

You see Rose and John coming down the corridor as slow as they possibly can. You turn on your music closing your eyes. You start bobbing you head and whispering a few lyrics. You move your shoulders a bit and tap your foot against the pavement. And then the chorus line comes and you can't help but sing it loudly.

"Boom! Clap! Sound of my heart the beat goes on and on and on and on and. Boom! Clap! You make me feel good!" You look over and see John, Rose, and Jade laughing hysterically.

"What? My singing is beautiful." You insist.

"You sound like a dying walrus!" John laughs. Rose is holding her side and Jade is biting her lip in the most adorable way to keep herself from laughing. She fails of course, but she is completely cute, especially her laugh. You can't help but smile at the group that is your friends.

"Okay, okay. I get it." You say, rolling your eyes even though they can't see you doing so.

"Hey, would you guys want to come to our house after school today, once I finish choir?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, sure." John says.

"Yeah." Jade nods.

"You okay with this, Dave?" Rose asks.

"Yeah. I am kind of thinking cleaning my room was a good idea after all."

"I told you!" Rose exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah." You wave her comment off. Jade is smiling at you. The bell rings and you and Jade wave goodbye to Rose and John.

You want to talk to Jade but people start piling in from the drop of and you wouldn't want your friends to see. Or have another encounter with Eridan or Gamzee. You walk into the band room to practice for the next half hour. Jade walks in a while later and stars strumming away and you warm up with your scales on your saxophone. After a few minutes she packs her things and leaves.  
Getting bored without her there, you eventually just start improvising. You stop when the music director, Mr. Greg, walks in.

"What are you doing in here so early? Jazz band isn't until twelve thirty."

"I know. I was just spewing out some sweet improv. and practicing, Sir." You say. He smiles and shakes his head at this.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later today. It is to my understanding that you have a class soon?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Get out." He jokes.

"Right away sir." You salute after putting away your instrument, as he is walking into his little office.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. Maybe your just excited, because Jade will be coming over to your house. She can meet Bro and Roxy, and you can all hang out in your room. Or maybe just you and Jade…

As you all walk or skate on the sidewalk you start making your way to your house. Jade is walking Ahead of you as you skateboard down the pavement. You get an idea and hop off your skateboard and pick Jade up flipping her onto your back and she gasps, clinging to your back, her arms around your neck. You propel your skateboard up and carry it along with Jade. She takes your backpack off your shoulder and carries it on her back along with her bag. By the time you reach your house you feel excited, energized, and tired all at the same time.

"You exhausted yet?"

"Surprisingly not at all. I think you're lighter than my backpack, Harley."

"Really?" She asks. You nod. "Cool."

"Yep."

Rose opens the door and lets John in, but they both wait at the door for the two of you.

"Duck." You say, and she leans down and rests her head in the crook of your neck, her warm breath sending shivers up you spine.

"Bro, Roxy! We're home!" You yell, making Jade jump against your back. You laugh lightly.

"Okay, little man, one sec." You hear Bro yell. He must be in the garage. Roxy comes down the stairs and greets all of you with a smile. Roxy looks almost exactly like Rose, just a bit older. Roxy is twenty-one, while bro is twenty-five.

"Hello. Dave, Rose, who are these people?"

"Well, this is John as you know." Rose says.

"Ah, yes, lovely to see you." She slurs a bit, giving him a hug. John blushes and hugs her back awkwardly.

"Dave?" She raises an eyebrow at you.

"Oh, right. Sorry." You lower Jade to the floor. You wrap and arm around her.

"This is our newest addition, Jade." You smile widely.

"Oh, so this is the famous Jade!" Roxy says. "Dave has told me all about you, he's right your eyes are very beautiful. And your glasses are very adorab-"

* * *

"Roxy!" You hiss, your face heating up. Roxy laughs and gives Jade a short hug.

"Sorry, Dave. I couldn't resist." Why is it that she and Bro insist on embarrassing you and not Rose?

"Alright, well, I imagine you guys are freezing. I will brew up some drinks. Let's see, so warm milk for John," He nods. "Tea for Rose," She smiles.

"Coffee for Dave." You nod. "What would you like dear?"

"Um… Would hot chocolate be okay?" She asks.

"Of course." She walks into the kitchen.

"Come on guys." You lead the way up the stairs to your upstairs living room.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" John asks.

"Want to do some improv?" Everyone nods his or her head at your suggestion.

"Alright, one sec. Jade want to come with me?"

"Sure." She smiles. John eyes you, but then turns his attention to Rose.

"My bro has shit load of instruments in his the garage." You yell down to Roxy,

"Roxy, is bro home?"

"Yeah, he's in the recording room last I checked."

"Okay, sweet! Thanks!"

"No prob!" You grab Jade's hand and you both run down the stairs into the giant ass garage.

"Whoa." Jade says as you walk in. You laugh a little.

"Bro?"

"What is the password?" His deep voice echoes through the speakers.

"Come on Bro!"

"Password." He drags out in a casual voice.

"The fucking ninja spits the fucking sick beats." Jade laughs quietly.

"That isn't the password but that was fucking brilliant. Proceed."

"Can I borrow, a keyboard, base guitar, and two acoustics?"

"Yeah, little man. Knock yourself out." He emerges from his hidden office.

"Ooh, a lady friend." He points out in a teasing tone.

"Bro." You whine.

"So, what is your name?" He asks approaching us, his triangular anime shades hiding his eyes.

"Jade Harley" Jade says cautiously, looking at him quizzically.

"Little Harley?" Bro says in awe.

"Dirk?" She says.

"Fuck yes!" He gives her a big hug.

"Oh my god! I remember you!" She almost squeals. You just stand there confused. Jade? Is Jade,_ Jade_? Realization strikes you like lightning to metal.

"Holy fucking shit!" You yell. "Jade! I remember you! Holy fuck!" You blush slightly.

"Yeah! Holy shit!" You give Jade a hug as well and pick her up and spin her around. She is hugging you and you think she might be crying a bit. You set her down and she brings you and Bro into a giant hug.

"I can't believe it's really you guys. I spent almost all of my life dreaming about seeing you guys again." Bro looks at you and points to your glasses. You adjust them and he gives you a thumbs up signaling, '_You're all good dude_'.

"So, how's Jake?" Dirk smiles lightly at her. You give him the signal to not ask about it any further.

"Um… He passed away, about two months ago." Jade says. Bro's face sinks and he looks almost dead himself.

"Oh." Jade hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Dirk. I know you cared about him more than anyone."

"Um… Little Harley, c-could you maybe just call me Bro?"

"Yeah." Bro's face goes completely stoic and he goes to the back and fetches the instruments needed and hands them to you.

"Gonna go hack at the old car?"

"Yep." Dirk takes off his shirt revealing his built body. You cover Jade's eyes and he grabs his shovel and IPod classic and most likely starts blaring 'My Chemical Romance'. He takes off his hat and lets his crazy hair stick up in ever direction. He opens the garage up and walks over to the old Mercedes sitting in the driveway and begins slamming the shovel down on it hard, creating more dents in the rusting thing. You can see the girls from the house across the street swooning from their windows.

"C'mon Jade."

You both go upstairs, dragging the equipment with you.

"Dave, what's up? Bro is hacking at the car again." Rose asks.

"He found out about Jake's death." You sigh.

"It was going to happen eventually." She sighs as well. "Better that it happened now. He'll get over it."

"Yeah. Here, put these in with you and John, I'll be back." You grab Jade's hand and pull her into your room and close the door softly. She sinks down against the wall ad to the floor, resting her head on the back of the wall and closing her eyes and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I shouldn't have told him." Her voice is shaky and her eyes are slightly red when she opens them to look up at you. You sit down beside her and scoot her over so she is resting her head on your shoulder and your arms are wrapped around her waist, pulling her into your chest. You rest your forehead against her temple. She stares at you wearily. You look at her and think of ways to make her and Dirk feel better. Brownies!

* * *

"Come on."

"No. I don't want to get up." She whines.

"Come on, get up." You pull at her hand and try to pull her up but she put all her power into not getting up. You groan, and then pick her up and wrap her legs around your torso and her arms around your neck so you are kind of holding her like a koala? You don't know and you don't care once you get down the stairs Roxy gives you a quizzical look and you put Jade down.

"Yes? What's with the look?"

"Nothing. Oh, Jade that reminds me on the first day of school, when Dave came home, this dopy look was plastered on his face and he was smiling like crazy. I asked him what was up and he told me all about y-" You cover Roxy's mouth and through her on the couch.

"Shut up!" You throw over your shoulder. You turn back to see Roxy shaking her head in as if saying, 'Fine, you're on your own'.

"Okay, let's make some brownies. I'll get you started on the frosting." After giving her the instructions you start to mix the batter, pour them into a tray, and then set them in the oven.

"How's the fro-" You look over at her and she has chocolate frosting all over her apron, fingers, and face.

"Well, I think it should be done now." She says.

"You used the beater didn't you?"

"Yes." She blushes. "So what was Roxy talking about?"

"Huh?" Your face starts to heat up very quickly. "What? N-nothing." You stutter. Fuck! Way to go dumbass.

"Dave," She looks up at you, stands on her tiptoes and places a hand on your cheek she grazes it over with her fingers and you sigh bending down slightly. Just as your lips are coming closer together, she smears frosting across your cheek and across your nose.

"What the fuck, Harley?" You say, pouting as she starts laughing hysterically. You dip your finger in the glass bowl of frosting and smear it across her lips once she calms down.

"I guess I deserve that." She sighs, then tries to lick away the frosting. You clean your face off and then come back to a befuddled Jade. You watch her, an amused look on you face, your arms crossed. She doesn't notice that there is still some on the corner of her mouth.

"Missed some, Harley."

"Whe-" You lick the side of her mouth smoothly, clearing the frosting away, and she gasps slightly.

"O-oh." She says. Her cheeks are bright pink.

"S-sorry." You say. Jade dips her finger in the frosting again and swipes the side of your mouth with it. She licks it away slowly making your face feel like it's on fire.

"_Ngh_." You moan slightly. Jade pulls away slightly.

"What was that Strider?" Calm the fuck down, and control yourself; asshole! Jade continues licking the frosting away.

"Mh." Escapes from you. "Damn it." You shiver, blushing like an idiot. Once she is done he pulls away to see that your face is no doubt completely flushed. You pin her against the wall, your hands on either side of her face looking her in the eye. And then you begin to tickle her mercilessly.

* * *

"Dave!" She giggles. "Stop!" She begins to tickle you as well, and you try not to laugh. Eventually you both run around the house chasing each other.

"Don't worry I'll take the brownies out of the oven." Roxy calls over her shoulder, sighing. You corner Jade in your room shutting the door.

"Nowhere to run Jade, where you gonna go?" She looks around and almost goes to your closet until you move over slightly making it an unreliable place to hide. Then she tries to make it past you to the door but you grab her and trip, the both of you falling onto your bed. You both laugh then your eyes meet and you both fall quiet.

"Damn, you're adorable." You mumble looking away from her. It seemed like the time to say it. Your face heats up but you don't care. She is too adorable for you to not let her know.

"Um… Thanks." She says smiling just the slightest bit. You lean down slightly.

"Are you guys going to kiss?" You hear Egbert's voice from the other side of the door.

"John! Really?" You hear Rose hit him in the arm.

"Ow. That hurt Rose." He starts laughing, then you join in, and then Rose and Jade do as well. You open the door to laugh some more. Once you calm down you remember food.

"Jade and I made brownies." You say almost cheerfully. If Egbert was a dog you swear you would have seen his ears perk up.

"Brownies?"

"Yeah, go get 'em boy!" You tease. He gets up and runs down the stairs. Then not even a minute later comes up with frosting all over his mouth and a plate full of brownies in his hands.

"I have brought sweets from the promise land!"

"Holy shit!" Jade says as she bites into one.

"Oh my god these are fucking fantastic!" Egbert exclaims.

"I must agree." Rose declares. You have to admit, they are pretty fucking amazing.

"John, let's go set up the equipment so we can practice!" Rose says.

"Um… Okay." He blushes as Rose grabs his hand. "No kissing!" He throws over his shoulder, sending a glare to you before Rose closes the door.

You look over at Jade. She is biting her bottom lip staring outside. Then she looks at you. Her face is a light pink. You want to push her up against the wall and press her close into you side and kiss down her neck; but you know you can't. She gets up and offers her hand to you.

"Thanks." You say. She gives a short smile before lifting you up and pulling you into a hug.

"Whoa. You okay?" You ask her before she nods into your chest and you wrap your arms around her waist. You pull her as close to you as you can just to feel her warmth around your body. It feels natural; she fits almost perfectly into your arms.

"Guys, drinks are done!" Roxy yells up.

"Okay." You yell back down. You run down the stairs and then back up with scolding drinks in hand.

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_!" You say as the cups burn your hands and arms.

"Here." You hand Jade her hot chocolate.

"Need some help?" She laughs.

"Nah, I got it." You set them on a table in the hall.

"Guys! Drinks!" You yell to Rose and John.

"Okay." They reply walking out and grabbing them.

"Ready to improv. Like badasses?" You ask.

"Hell yeah!" They say enthusiastically.

After playing for about two or three hours John yawns and

"It's getting late guys, Jade you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of tired." She says stretching and yawning, and you basically have a mental break down at how cute she yawns, then stands up.

"Okay." You and Rose say. You all walk down the stairs and to the door. Rose hugs her and John, says goodbye, then makes her way back up the stairs.

"Uh… Bye Harley." You say, not meeting her eyes. You then bend down and give her a tight hug looking at John. He's glaring but you don't care, you burry you face in her neck. She shivers as your warm breath caresses her neck in the cold air. Your legs start to hurt from bending down so you stand up and walk over to Egbert, giving him a bro hug. As you're about to pull away he grips your shirt collar,

"Don't you dare mess with my sister's head. Got it?" He says deadly serious with a stern glare on his face.

"Got it." You nod.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I hope you liked the story even though is may suck.  
Feel free to leave a comment!  
Later! :3**


	6. Haha Sorry (AN)

**Hey guys it's me. Sorry If I haven't updated lately with this story, I just don;t know where it's going anymore. **

**So I have decided to end it here. Thank you to those of you who actually read my story! Sorry I didn't finish it. I have just been really busy with school, I am in this advanced-ish hip hop class which performs on the fourth of October; so everything has been kind of hectic.** **Also I have other extracurricular stuff I have at my school.  
So... I just don't see how I will be able to finish this fanfic, which I have been stuck with writers block on for forever.  
So again, thank you to those of you who read it.  
Sorry.**

**Later,**

**~ 4ever-and-always-invisible**


End file.
